


Confessions of love at a carnival

by Detectivewarrior



Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectivewarrior/pseuds/Detectivewarrior
Summary: A short love story





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short love story

Nick Wilde liked Judy hopps because she was out going and smart buetiful and she part of the track team the day he went to congratulate he saw her with another male bunny he was heartbroken to see this so he went home a few weeks passed nick went to look for judy to tell her he had a crush on her in which she replied finally nick was upset not knowing what she meanthe walked away Judy told him to wait she then told him she liked him as well nick asked her out on a date that night they became a happy couple nick seeing her graduation and went with her to full fill her dreams and he his dream of becoming a detective they got married and had children.

**Author's Note:**

> My story did not end like this i did not have a happy like in this story but why shouldn't he have happy he should be happy


End file.
